Floreciendo el amor una vez más
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: Tsunayoshi un padre soltero que viene de un matrimonio fallido, no esta interesado en el amor la única cosa que le interesa es la felicidad de su hijo; pero un extranjero llega a su vida para enseñarle como volver amar.
1. Padre soltero

No me pertenece KHR

Inspirado en el fic Elle Werner.

* * *

Un niño de seis años brincaba como un pequeño saltamontes alrededor de un hombre de unos veintitrés años aproximadamente, el niño reía con felicidad dando puñetazos al aire con sus pequeños puños, el hombre sonrió al ver el niño, era feliz si el niño sonríe aunque él se sienta cansado encontrara las fuerzas para levantar al niño su única voluntad es ver a su hijo feliz.

-¡Papá, papá! ¡Yo gane soy el mejor!-el niño se jacta de su triunfo al haber ganar por hacerle cosquillas a su padre, el hombre mayor sonrió con ternura a su hijo.

-Si me ganaste Fuuta eres el mejor-se sentó en el piso viejo de madera de su apartamento y su hijo se abalanzó cruzando sus pequeños brazos en el cuello de su padre-Vamos a ir donde tío Takeshi para comprar tu premio-el padre dijo, los ojos de Fuuta se iluminaron.

-¡Helados!-grito en jubilo-¡Quiero helados!-el padre asintió y se puso de pie tomando un abrigo tenía el numero 02 bordado en unas de sus mangas llamo a su hijo agachándose a la altura del niño procedió a ponerle el abrigo. Él se puso su propio abrigo, un abrigo blanco con franjas anaranjadas pero había perdido su color de lo desgastada que estaba, el reviso su chándal para ver si era bueno para salir a la calle feliz asintió que estaba presentable; abrió uno de los cajones de los pocos muebles que tenía el lugar no reviso su billetera sabía que tenía todo su pago que recibió el día anterior.

-Vamos Fuuta-el abrió la puerta con un horrible chirrido, arrugo la cara pero que esperaba después de todo vivía en edificio que parecía que en cualquier momento se caería, era lo único que podía pagar como un simple cajero de un minisúper.

Ellos salieron cantado por la calle iluminadas por los faros de la calle caminaron agarrados de la mano cantando una canción infantil a la mitad el padre se equivocó, ellos rieron por la calles solitarias del barrio.

Fuuta su carita se le ilumino cuando vio el letrero que brillaba por sus luces Yamamoto 24 tenía escrito el letrero, el niño de seis años se soltó de las manos de su padre corriendo hacia el lugar- ¡Tío Takeshi!-el niño grito atropellando al hombre de cabello negro que estaba a punto de entrar al local.

-¡Fuuta!-dijo alegremente volviendo a ver el niño que tenía agarrada su pierna. Tsuna se acercó sonriendo saludo inclinando la cabeza-Tsuna también estas aquí ¿puedo saber a qué se debe la agradable visita a mi humilde establecimiento?-dio una risita.

-Fuuta me gano venimos a comprar su premio-contesto Tsuna viendo como su hijo ponía su frente bien en alto mostrando lo orgulloso que es por ganarle a su padre. Los hombres mayores dieron una risa cómplice.

Los tres entraron al minisúper Fuuta corrió al pasillo donde se encuentran los congeladores que mantienen el rico producto cremoso, literalmente la baba corría por su comisura y estrellas habían en sus ojos ver la gran variedad de productos lácteos fríos.

Tsuna rio entre dientes ver a su pequeño emocionado por el producto-Fuuta puede elegir los que quieres-por un momento la cara del niño se ilumino mas pero enseguida se puso serio.

-Puedo-dubitativamente se expresó, recibiendo un asentimiento por su padre el chico aplaudió feliz por su festín.

Tsuna al ver lo lindo que es su hijo en todo no puede creer como su madre cambio ver crecer su hijo por dinero es verdad que ellos eran muy jóvenes cuando todo paso pero eso no justifica que la mujer los haya abandonado, el moreno no reciente que lo abandone a él, sino a su hijo.

Su relación con Kyoko Sasagawa empezó a la edad de dieseis años, sin la aprobación de los padres de la chica, Kyoko no le importo ella aseguraba que amaba a Tsuna así que ellos después de que se graduaron como cliché de novela romántica ellos se escaparon de sus casas.

El primer año fue la primavera floreciendo todo era felicidad el problema cayo cuando Kyoyo quedo embarazada a los dieciocho años Tsuna tuvo que abandonar la universidad para poder sostener su familia. Las horas de trabajo de doce horas fueron aumentadas a dieciocho horas agradece que Takeshi amigo de la infancia le haya dejado trabajar en su negocio sin la ayuda de su amigo se sentiría más perdido.

Kyoyo era una mujer encantadora, cariñosa ella era feliz con el primer año de Fuuta pero después ella empezó a salir del hogar dejando al bebe de un año solo en el apartamento Tsuna creía que tal vez se quedaba haciendo horas extras en su trabajo en la librería donde ella trabajaba, las cosas empeoraron cuando la mujer no regresaba al hogar por dos días Tsuna no podía dejar a su hijo solo perdiendo días y abusando de la bondad de Takeshi que no lo despidió cuando faltaba o traía con él al niño a su trabajo el sobrevivo.

La mujer llego una noche pidiendo el divorcio ella ya no aguantaba la pobreza en que vivían, ella no podía comprar sus vanidades no tenía tiempo de salir con sus amigas y era molesto estar cuidando al niño siendo ella tan joven Tsuna sintió la ira florecer en su corazón la bilis llego a su garganta, como era posible que Kyoko se expresara de esa forma.

Kyoko le informo que ella ya tenía una nueva pareja un hombre rico que encontraron sus padres un buen partido para ella, Kyoko no dudo ni un poco en dejar a su esposo y a su pequeño hijo por la vida llena de comodidades de le daría el hombre un tal Mochi, Moti la verdad es que el moreno no le interesa como se llama el hombre la única cosa que le importa y no dejara de luchar es por la felicidad de su hijo.

-Papá-llamo el niño sacando a su padre de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ya elegiste los que querías?-Fuuta mostro los tres helados de diferentes sabor a su padre-Vamos entonces a pagar por ellos.

Takeshi vio a su empleado y amigo acercarse al mostrador el pequeño de seis años que no llegaba todavía el rio ver las puntas castañas que sobresalían.

-¿Fuuta puedes hacerlo solo?-su padre pregunto.

-No puedo decesito ayuda-dijo humildemente.

Su padre tomo los tres helados y los puso sobre el mostrador para que el azabache los marcara y cobrara. Fuuta zumbaba de expectativa por sus helados.

-Son 8oo yen-dijo el propietario Tsuna vio el precio real era de 1200 yen arrugando la nariz el protestó.

-Takeshi eso no es lo que dice ahí-señalo los números Takeshi rio con ganas negando con la cabeza el volvió hablar.

-Un descuento para mis clientes favoritos-antes que el moreno protestara el volvió a decir-No acepto reproches-metiendo el producto dentro de la bolsa azul con el nombre impreso del minisúper-Usted debería tomar un poco dinero para comprar ropa-sugirió a su amigo Tsuna abrió y cerró su boca colorado por lo que dijo su amigo.

-¡Mi ropa no tiene nada de malo!-exclamo

-Lo he visto con la misma ropa desde hace años-agrego para la vergüenza de su pequeño amigo. Todo el dinero que él recoge en sus salarios lo guarda para toda las necesidades su Fuuta, su prioridad.

-Yo comprare algo pero ahora no tengo tiempo-dijo con dos tonalidades más fuertes de rojo en su cara.

Agradeciendo el moreno tomo la mano pequeña de su hijo salieron del local su amigo les dio un adiós con la mano viendo la espalda pequeña de su amigo. Para takeshi su amigo es increíble el moreno dejo la universidad por Kyoko, trabaja de sol a sol por su familia, el azabache odia a Kyoko y su amor interesado.

-Fuuta no te los comas todos, guarda para mañana-Tsuna dijo en la cocina que no estaba lejos de sala, el niño salto y guardo el de fresa y chocolate en el pequeño refrigerador que tenía un congelador regalo de Takeshi para su cumpleaños. Tsuna dio el grito al cielo cuando su amigo llego con el regalo ¿Quién regala un refrigerador? Agradece hasta las lágrimas por el regalo él puede tener el pescado y las verduras en buen estado.

-Ve a cepillarte los dientes-el niño obedeció la orden de su padre en un rato el chico salió corriendo del pequeño cuarto de baño haciendo el corazón Tsuna asustarse.

-No corras te puedes lastimar-el piso del apartamento estaba agrietado la madera estaba astillada, su pequeño podía sufrir alguna lesión su hijo se detuvo y comenzó a caminar con cuidado-Ven-el niño se acercó-Abre la boca-el niño abrió su boca el moreno vibraba su garganta revisando si Fuuta se cepillo bien los dientes-Todo está bien ve a la cama que yo ya casi te alcanzo-el moreno dijo.

Fuuta se echó en el futon colocado en el centro de la sala donde estuvo la mesa donde ellos cenaron antes, metiéndose en las sabanas buscando la calidez.

Tsuna termino de arreglar la cocina y se fue al baño donde estaba la tina con agua ya casi fría después de ser usada por Fuuta él se metió tratando de relajar sus músculos, su pobreza es grande pero no tan grande como la felicidad de ver la sonrisa de su hijo cada mañana. Después de salir de su baño se secó el cabello con un paño vio a su hijo que ya estaba dormido hizo boquete para poder entrar atrayendo el pequeño cuerpo hacia él se quedó dormido.

-Buenos días Haru-sensei- el moreno saludo a la joven chica de guardería.

-Hahi Tsuna-san, Fuuta-kun buenos días-dijo alegremente-I-Pin y Lambo ya llegaron están adentro-Fuuta se soltó de la mano de su padre abrazo la pierna de su padre él dijo adiós haciendo una carrera para encontrarse con sus amigos las dos personas adultas rieron al ver al morenito salir corriendo.

-Gracias por su arduo trabajo Haru-sensei-la chica se sonrojo.

-No es nada mi trabajo me gusta por eso no hay nada que agradecer-ella dijo con timidez.

-Toma-dio el dinero y el recibo de los gastos de la guardería.

-No usted pago por la comida, ese dinero usted lo puede guardar-dijo con firmeza.

-No puedo hacer eso-se agito el moreno.

-Fuuta ya tiene seis el otro año ya entra a primaria guarde ese dinero para esa época además Fuuta es un niño muy obediente no pasa nada malo guarda ese dinero-ella tercamente dijo.

El moreno avergonzado acepto devuelta el dinero empujándolo en su bolsillo de su mezclilla deslavado por vejez se despidió de la joven maestra de la guardería.

La chica quedo soñando despierta ella está enamorada del joven padre cuando ella lo conoció pensó que era hermano de Fuuta pero cuando se enteró que era el padre su corazón se hundió el moreno estaba casado no podía soñar con alguien no disponible. Después ella se enteró que estaba divorciado se animó se dijo a ella misma que no se daría por vencida.

Viendo la espalda del moreno alejarse ella dijo al aire-Me gustas Tsuna-san-con la esperanza que sus palabras lleguen a Tsuna-¡Bien para el próximo cumpleaños de Tsuna-san Haru se declara!-ella dijo con entusiasmo caminando en dirección a la guardería.

Tsuna estaba detrás del mostrador atendiendo a los clientes, una pareja de ancianos salieron felices por la atenta atención recibida por el moreno que siempre los recibe con una sonrisa ellos conocen al hijo del muchacho y es adorable como el padre.

La campanilla de la tienda sonó y mecánicamente Tsuna se inclinó-Bienvenidos-el cliente que entro era un rubio que fue bañado por el oro, ojos azul celeste, alto y sobre todo muy guapo Tsuna entro en pánico un extranjero él no sabe ingles el apestaba en lo académico en la escuela ¿qué puede hacer con el cliente?

-He-Hello?-dijo aventurándose con su inglés.

-Hello-dijo el hombre rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Umm in thad I can hel you-dijo en un muy mal ingles el rubio no dijo nada se le quedo viendo al moreno que se sonrojo al no recibir respuesta su pensamiento fue si lo dijo mal, lo volvió a intentar-No spik Englissh-se avergonzó el joven cajero, la ayuda cayó del cielo sonando otra vez la campañilla de la puerta entro el azabache amigo del moreno-¡Takeshi necesito ayuda!-grito con desespero.

El azabache se dirigió al moreno-Si ¿Qué pasa?-dijo llegando junto al moreno.

-Sabes yo no sé inglés y es extranjero no sé cómo comunicarme-dijo casi en un susurro su amigo se rio nerviosamente rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco se inglés-tristemente dijo Tsuna casi se da contra el mostrador como puede olvidar que Takeshi fue compañero de clases por toda su vida estudiantil que ambos apestaban en lo académico.

-Yo se japonés-el rubio dijo después de ver a los dos hombres nerviosos.

Tsuna lo volvió a ver como si acaba de decir algo impresiónate después hizo cara de reproche por lo dicho-Usted sabia y no lo dijo ¡se estaba burlando de mí!-el moreno declaro con tono acusador Takeshi que no se guardó la carcajada que no tuvo la decencia como la del rubio de guardársela Tsuna inflo sus mejillas de disgusto el pensamiento del rubio fue lindo.

-Lo siento es que usted no me dio tiempo soy Giotto-se presentó.

-Tsunayoshi pero para más corto Tsuna-el moreno dijo.

-Takeshi-el azabache se presentó inmediatamente colocando posesivamente su brazo en los hombros del moreno.

En eso sonó el teléfono celular del extranjero él se apartó del mostrador terminando la llamada el volvió al sitio de antes-Me puedes dar algunas vendas, analgésicos y alcohol-pidió.

Tsuna asintió y fue a buscar lo solicitado, cuando regreso pasó todo por el marcador dando un total de 1200 yen-Son 1200 yen-dijo el cajero que ya le había bajado el rubor que tenía.

El rubio pago con 5000 yen eran vuelto 3800 yen pero el extranjero no lo acepto-Quédate con el vuelto-Tsuna lo vio como si le nació otra cabeza al rubio estaba dejando una gran cantidad de propina era imposible.

-No puedo-vio como Giotto se alejó del lugar antes de salir por completo del local el hablo.

-Fue un gusto en conocerte Tsuna-dijo con una sonrisa brillante como mañana primaveral.

Tsuna se encogió de hombros tomo el dinero y lo iba poner en la caja registradora pero fue detenido por Takeshi-No es tuyo te lo han dado a ti-el azabache dijo.

-No puedo aceptarlo es demasiado dinero-su amigo negó con la cabeza y no acepto el dinero que fue dejado para el moreno una larga discusión por parte de Tsuna que no quería aceptar el dinero al final se dio por vencido metiendo el dinero en su mezclilla deslavado, volvió a su tarea de atender los clientes.

-¿Cuándo vamos a volver?-pregunto un hombre con cabeza roja no era rosa con un tatuaje en forma de llama en un lado de rostro.

El rubio no contesto ido en sus pensamientos el hombre tatuado sintió una vena resaltar en la sien, llamo una, dos, tres veces al rubio sin resultado.

-Oi! ¡Tú maldito bastardo te estoy hablando!-dijo airadamente el hombre tatuado.

El rubio despertó de su pensamientos-¿Si G?- dijo al hombre llamado G.

-¡Te estado hablando de hace horas y ni caso me has hecho!-reprocho el rubio suspiro desde que vio al moreno solo piensa en el chico.

-¿Qué era lo que estabas diciendo?-pregunto.

-¿Cuándo vamos a regresar a Italia?-G volvió a repetir la pregunta.

-No lo sé tenemos que terminar los contratos con las empresas de Namimori-el rubio dijo.

G después de eso se quejó de los empresarios de Namimori de sus idioteces que parecen niños jugando a la empresa, Giotto estaba un poco de acuerdo tuvo que aguantar cuatro horas en una reunión que no llegaron nada.

Los ojos de Giotto divisaron una salvaje mata castaña que reconoció enseguida el dueño de sus delirios de todo el día sonriendo ignorando por completo a G, algo que molesto más al hombre tatuado Giotto llamo-¡Tsuna!-sus ojos brillaban y G reconoció ese brillo.

El mencionado busco derecha, izquierda buscando la persona que le llamo-¡Aquí!-Giotto llamo llegando junto el moreno G miro al moreno y la cara de Giotto era una cara ridículamente feliz no había duda que estaba interesado. Giotto le gusta más los hombres que las mujeres eso lo sabe bien G y no lo reprocha después de todo tiene una pareja masculina Asari que está en Italia.

-¿Giotto?-dijo confundido el hombre era el extranjero que llego al minisúper.

-Si ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde vas?-No perdió tiempo en formar conversación el moreno sonrió a Giotto provocando que su corazón se agite.

-Estoy bien, vamos de regreso a casa-dijo en plural Giotto entonces reconoció que había otra presencia un lindo castaño tenía su pequeña mano entre la mano de Tsuna-Fuuta preséntate-el moreno pidió amablemente a su hijo que se presentara.

El chico hizo una pequeña reverencia -Fuuta Sawada gusto en conocerlo Tío Giotto-se presentó el chico, a Giotto no le gustó mucho el tío pero si lo vemos así es mayor que el niño aunque solo tenga veinticuatro años. No dijo nada porque los ojos de Tsuna brillaban de orgullo.

-Él es mi hijo-menciono el moreno, por un segundo cayo la sonrisa de Giotto por otro lado G rio entre dientes porque noto la clara decepción del rubio-Lo andaba recogiendo de la guardería ahora ya vamos para la casa- sonrió- Fue un gusto conocerlo ahora vamos Fuuta-Tsuna hizo reverencia se dispuso a irse.

-Los puedo llevar-se ofreció el rubio.

-No eso sería una molestia nosotros vivimos cerca-se negó Tsuna.

-No es molestia yo los llevo.

-No estamos bien-Tsuna sintió un jalón en su ropa bajo su mirada encontró a Fuuta con una mirada suplicante-No fuuta.

-Si solo un ratito-el niño dijo.

-No-Tsuna volvió a negar.

-Papá-lanzando su mirada de cachorro bajo de un aguacero Tsuna perdió suspirando de derrota el moreno acepto.

-Gracias papá/Tsuna-dijeron unísono Giotto y Fuuta.

Giotto se salió de convertible negro para abrirle la puerta a los morenos Fuuta entro primero sonriendo revoto en el asiento Tsuna suspiro acaba de conocer al rubio y estaba pasando eso.

-Fuuta- reprendió el padre a su hijo después de revotar en el asiento.

-Déjalo no importa-Giotto dijo sonriendo.

-Usted parece un pequeño conejo-sin tacto dijo G viendo de reojo al moreno.

Tsuna se sintió indignado es verdad que es pequeño y siempre lo han confundido con un adolescente por pequeño pero un conejo ¡habla en serio!

-Lo siento mi amigo es a veces un poco tosco pero es buena persona-Giotto se disculpó.

Ellos se pusieron en marcha guiados por Tsuna, como dijo Tsuna no estaban lejos solo girar a la derecha y ya estaban en un edificio raquítico, lastimado por los años ahora entiende porque Tsuna no quería que lo llevaran.

-Gracias por traernos-Tsuna metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón sacando el vuelto que dejo el rubio temprano-Este es el vuelto de su compra no puedo aceptar esa cantidad-Tsuna dijo estirando su mano con el dinero. Giotto negó con la cabeza.

-No yo te lo di guárdalo usted no me lo pidió se lo estoy dando por mi voluntad-sonrió-No se puede negar-sentencio.

Tsuna avergonzado con un rubor color rosa en sus mejillas término de aceptar pidiendo a Fuuta que se despida de Giotto, el niño volvió a repetir el protocolo. Los dos morenos hicieron sus caminos hacia el edificio.

-Ese edificio parece que en cualquier momento se va caer-informo G.

Giotto no dijo nada el edificio hablaba sin necesidad que alguien lo señalara se preguntaba si están a salvo Tsuna y su hijo y de mala ganas reconoció la esposa viviendo en ese edificio de antaño.

Giotto puso en marcha otra vez el automóvil en dirección al bar que le recomendó G "Arcobaleno" un bar que según la opinión de G es muy bueno.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto distraídamente G. Giotto no contesto nada aunque le guste el moreno no está disponible está casado y tiene un hijo no se puede meter en una relación que ya está hecha. G volvió a insistir provocando a su rubio amigo.

-Aunque me gustara no puedo hacer nada más que solo ver G-después de un rato de ser molestado por G Giotto contesto-Ya está casado- G resoplo a la respuesta es verdad que el moreno estaba ya casado y tenía un hijo tiene que estar casado ¿no?

-Me gustaría ser su amigo aunque sea-Giotto comento llegando a su destino.

-Idiota-respondió G.

* * *

¡Ah! ¡Me gusto escribir la parte donde Tsuna habla ingles! pobrecito el Atún pero ¿No es adorable?

Gracias por leer ^^-^


	2. Extranjero acosador

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

El cielo estaba con totalidad oscura, las aves apenas empezaban agitar sus alas para emprender su viaje por el firmamento, pocas personas se encuentran despiertas la mayoría se encuentran entre sus cálidas y cómoda cama. Tsuna no es de las personas afortunadas de que pueden quedarse hasta tarde en la comodidad, el reloj de aguja marcaba que eran las cinco de la mañana y Tsuna tenía que estar de pie enfrentado ya el día.

Tenía que preparar el desayuno y dejar algo listo para la cena, también tenía que limpiar porque aunque su apartamento sea viejo no significa que tiene que estar sucio. Con el tiempo Tsuna aprendió a levantarse temprano, Tsuna recuerda el esfuerzo que tenía que poner su madre cuando estaba en la adolescencia para hacerlo despertar, razón por la cual siempre fue mordido hasta la muerte por llegar tarde a la escuela.

Con un delantal naranja que su dueña anterior fue Kyoko, empezó hacer el desayuno viendo de vez en cuando si Fuuta se había salido del Futon, si no volver acomodarlo para que el frió no toque la suave piel de su hijo. Tarareando el empezó hacer sopa de miso y arroz, busco en el refrigerador pescando se dio cuenta que se estaba quedando sin el suministro, hizo una nota mental ir a la hora del almuerzo cerca del puerto donde venden pescado fresco y más barato.

Partió unas fresas a la mitad y las revolvió con el yogur natural era algo que le encantaba al niño y su padre siempre trataba de tener aunque sea una vez a la semana el alimento. Tsuna aprendió a tomar café, se acostumbró al sabor amargo del líquido oscuro necesita mucha cafeína en el sistema para no dormirse en el trabajo. El moreno vio la hora eran las seis y media ya había preparado el desayuno y dejado adelantada la cena, había hecho un poco de limpieza, era el momento de despertar a Fuuta, la guardería empezaba a las siete y media y él tenía que estar donde Takeshi a las ocho. Los días de Tsuna había dejado de ser aburridos, siempre tenía algo que hacer y no se quejaba en el minisúper llegaban gente amable, les contaban historias entretenidas.

Tsuna despertó a Fuuta con cuidado, vio como los ojos color marrón se expusieron un pequeño bostezo deja salir el niño, Tsuna revolviendo el cabello castaño de su hijo le pidió que fuera tomar un baño mientras el vuelve a colocar la mesa en el centro de sala. El niño obediente fue hacer lo que su padre ordeno.

Cuando ellos salieron del edificio, empezaron con su viaje a la guardería encontrándose algunos vecino que regaban su jardines o que salían a correr por la mañana, al pasar cerca de una de las casas que tenía como mascota un chihuahua los dos morenos instintivamente cruzaron a la otra acera, ambos eran odiados por esos perro pequeños.

Fuuta alegremente contó como I-Pin llevo dulces de uva y que Lambo se los robo que sus dos amigos empezaron a pelear, y que hicieron que Haru-sensei cayera sentada cuando los quiso separar, Tsuna cuidadosamente escucho la historia de su hijo. Para el moreno todo lo que su hijo decía era importante, lo principal que tenía que darle a Fuuta es la confianza, la confianza es lo más importante que puede obtener un padre eso decía su padre. Tsuna le contaba todo a su padre, aunque sabía que su padre era un poco idiota, sabía que era bueno siempre trabajo duro para tener a su familia feliz.

Tsuna como todas las mañanas dejo a Fuuta en las buenas manos de Haru, la chica de cabello oscuro, alegre y fiable. Fuuta se fue encontrar con sus amigos y los adultos se quedaron conversando, Tsuna dándole gracias a Haru por cuidar a su hijo.

El moreno llego al minisúper saludando a su amigo Takeshi, Tsuna inmediatamente se puso el dental azul marino que era su uniforme y empezó su jornada de trabajo.

G disparo una mirada sospechosa al rubio que estaba tratando de salir de la oficina de conferencia en puntillas, según el rubio no sería descubierto pero antes los ojos agudos del pelirrojo sería imposible.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?-G tomo del cuello de la camisa blanca de Giotto.

Giotto rio nerviosamente a su mano derecha como un cachorro, el volvió a ver con sus ojos color azul celeste-¿Yo? A ningún lado-G chasqueo la lengua a la supuesta respuesta inocente que dio el rubio.

-Vas a ir a ver el conejo ¿no?-cuestiono, su amigo abrió la boca pero enseguida la cerro, no podía decir que no cuando era verdad.

-¿Puedo?-pidió como un niño tímido que pide permiso a su madre para ir jugar al parque.

-No-el hombre tatuado respondió, Giotto lo volvió a ver con sus ojos acuosos, un pequeño puchero, G tenía que resistir a la cara de cachorro pateado que pone el rubio cada vez que quiere algo.

-¿Si?-los ojos de Giotto se hicieron más suplicantes como golpe final. Chasqueando la lengua G acepto pero tenía que estar de vuelta en una hora para que terminara de hacer papeleo, Giotto de inmediato todo su cara de cachorro se fue, dando aplausos el salió corriendo antes que su amigo de la infancia y mano derecha se arrepintiera.

Entro a su lujoso automóvil con una sonrisa tonta emocionado por ver al moreno, desde que lo vio fue amor a primera vista, el chico vestido de forma anticuada era realmente lindo, todo lo que miraba le gritaba las características de Tsunayoshi la miel que cubre su panqueques en el desayuno era del color de sus ojos, el color de su escritorio era el color de su cabello, escuchar hablar a alguien ingles le recordaba el intento adorable que dio el moreno. ¡Todo le hacía recordar!

Giotto por momentos se olvidaba que el castaño estaba casado, que tenía un hijo al recordar se mordía el interior de la mejilla era como un golpe de Alaude o quizás peor tan doloso saber que Tsuna no lo puede tener.

-Shoichi-kun voy a tomar mi hora del almuerzo-grito Tsuna al chico de cabello rojo que estaba ordenando algunas revistas.

El adolescente de cabello rojo levanto la mirada acomodándose sus lentes para ver mejor a su sempai de trabajo. Shoichi estudiante de secundaria que había entrado como un trabajador de medio tiempo, el chico era un poco tímido pero había caído antes los encantos de Tsuna era casi imposible no querer al moreno-Entiendo Tsuna-kun-el pelirrojo contesto con tranquilidad.

Tsuna se quitó el delantal azul, tomo una bolsa azul del minisúper y se preparó para ir de compras tenía que ir por el pescado, puede comprarlo listo y limpio pero le gusta ir mejor al puerto ver el producto y tocarlo. Salió del establecimiento con una sonrisa tonta pensando en que podía hacer mañana para el desayuno para Fuuta tal vez panqueques.

Giotto vio el inconfundible moreno que iba caminando de inmediato su sonrisa se amplió y su corazón se aceleró-¡Hola Tsuna!-el moreno abrió sus ojos no esperaba ver al rubio, el pánico entro a su cuerpo ¿y si Fuuta hizo algún daño al auto?

-¿Paso algo?-Tsuna pregunto con miedo ¿Qué haría si Fuuta daño el automóvil?, el automóvil se miraba que valía mas de veinte años de salario.

-Solo andaba por aquí cerca y te vi-mintió la oficinas que estaban alquilado quedaba un poco lejos del minisúper, pero eso no lo tiene que saber Tsuna ¿cierto?-¿Dónde vas?-pregunto Giotto con curiosidad que raya a la infantilidad.

-Voy a puerto- se recompuso al saber que el rubio no lo estaba buscando para cobrarle algún daño que haya encontrado en su automóvil.

-Te llevo- Tsuna vacilo un poco era un poco extraño que alguien que acabas de conocer estaba siendo un poco ¿entusiasta? La cara excitada esperando por la respuesta era como ver a un perro emocionado por ver a su dueño que lo llevaría al parque dejando salir un pequeño suspiro acepto la propuesta.

El viaje fue tranquilo conversaciones casuales, ninguno profundizo en la vida personal o laboral de otro. Al llegar Tsuna le pidió a Giotto que se quedara esperándolo dentro del automóvil, algo que el rubio no quería a regañadientes acepto. Tsuna no quería que Giotto fuera con él a ver los pescados ¡Dios! El traje que traía lo más probable que valía más que todo su guardarropa incluyendo con la de su hijo sería un problema si le llegara pasar algo.

Tsuna llego donde estaban las palanganas llenas de mariscos, algunas palanganas con el pescado todavía vivo. Tsuna celebro uno que fue entregado por una de las señoras vendedoras, Giotto vio como el pez se agito resbalándose de las manos del moreno, que se asustó y cayó en el suelo mojado una sonrisa divertida se formó en rostro, era tan divertido ver la cara roja hasta las orejas al castaño tratándose de levantar.

-Gracias por haberme llevado-Tsuna agradeció que lo llevo al puerto y que lo llevo a su apartamento al principio Tsuna no quería estaba oloroso a pescado, y mojado no quería ensuciar el automóvil de Giotto, el rubio solo rio diciendo que no se preocupara.

-No fue nada, fue divertido ver cómo fue derrotado-refiriéndose a la caída de Tsuna cuando el pescado se agito en las manos del moreno. Tsuna puso mala cara.

Tsuna metido lo que compro en el refrigerador, disculpándose se metió al cuarto de baño para cambiarse de ropa. Giotto quisiera tener ojos que sean capaz de ver tras la puerta no es que sea un pervertido, pero le encantaría ver ese cuerpo completamente como una Venus desnuda; imaginarlo jadeando, suspirando, ver esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, pidiendo más pero no es que Giotto se pervertido ¡no! es solo que lo hermoso es para ser admirado y Tsuna es hermoso para los ojos del rubio.

Giotto trato de concentrarse en otra cosa y no pensar en cosas que animen a su amiguito de allá abajo, paso su mirada por todo el lugar el apartamento era del tamaño del cuarto de baño de visitas de su casa en Italia, demasiado pequeño, vio el futon arrinconado bien acomodado, vio la pequeña cocina todo en su lugar, vio un pequeño portarretrato sus ojos azul celeste vieron al feliz padre y su hijo tomados de la mano en algún parque tal vez, pero lo que le causa curiosidad a Giotto fue que la madre no salía junto a la pareja ¿tal vez ella fue la que tomo la foto?, Giotto busco alguna foto donde salga la familia completa, no encontró ninguna solo había una foto y esa era única la que estaba sobre el mueble cerca de la puerta.

Tsuna regreso feliz a Yamamoto 24 había comprado el pescado, no tuvo que caminar mucho ya que el rubio extranjero no lo dejo ir en ningún momento, después tendría que ir por Fuuta su vida normal había sido un poco alterada por Giotto pero no le molesto el rubio es simpático.

-G ¿Por qué no nos quedamos más tiempo en Namimori?-el rubio casualmente pregunto a G mientras estaban tomando unos tragos en bar Arcobaleno.

-¡No me jodas! Estoy cansado de estar en esta ciudad-airadamente dijo G.

-Si extrañas a Asari le podemos decir que venga, después todo Asari es japonés le haría bueno si viene a visitar sus raíces-Giotto comento casi distraídamente.

-¡Quien dice que yo extraño al idiota de la flauta!-Giotto sonrió burlonamente era tan fácil molestar a G-¡Nos quedamos un poco más!- ¡Bingo!, fue tan fácil convencer a su amigo italiano de sangre caliente.

-Gracias G- el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que fue engañado ya no se podía echarse para atrás ese Giotto bastardo mascullaba G, Giotto se hizo oídos sordos.

-Mañana iré a ver a Tsuna.

-¡Y a mí que me importa!-G dijo casi gritando.

Un hombre esbelto, guapo de sombrero de fieltro y patillas rizadas agudizo los oídos al escuchar el nombre de su Dame-sobrino, realmente no estaban relacionados con lazos de sangre el solo fue amigo del padre de Tsunayoshi lo conoció desde cuando tenía apenas cinco años, todavía recuerda esos grandes curiosos ojos cuando el llego a su casa viendo a su camaleón mascota.

-Hoy estaba tan lindo-Giotto dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

El hombre de patillas rizadas chasqueo la lengua otro que cae en los encantos de Tsunayoshi, el tomo su pistola y la presiono contra la frente del rubio.

Giotto sintió el frió metal en su frente levanto su vista y se encontró ojos color negro carbón, tan profundos pozos negros un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-G se puso de pie gritando-¡Aparta eso bastardo!

-Reborn deja eso será molesto limpiar la sangre kora-un rubio salió de la nada, agitando su mano con desdén.

-Cállate Colonello ya sé que es molesto limpiar la sangre- sus ojos negros carbón se posaron en los ojos azul celeste-Solo te diré una cosa así que pon atención, si lo que quieres es jugar juega con otro lejos de Tsuna-Reborn dijo alejándose del lugar sin inmutarse de los insultos de G que le daba. Giotto suspiro de alivio ¿Qué hizo para que lo amenazara?

Tsuna vio la hora era la hora de almuerzo, pero Shoichi se había atrasado en llegar, su estómago que estaba empezando a protestar por la falta de alimentos, pero no podía irse y dejar el lugar solo. La campanilla del local sonó automáticamente Tsuna se inclina y saluda.

-Yo! Tsuna-la voz llego a Tsuna haciéndolo sonreír.

-Hola Giotto- Giotto sabia la advertencia que le habían dado pero era imposible seguirla, no tenía pensado jugar con Tsuna además ¿Cómo iba jugar cuando el moreno está casado?

-Estaba cerca y pensé en venir a saludar- misteriosamente los últimos días Giotto siempre tenía algún negocio cerca del lugar, no era porque era alguna clase de acosador eran solo negocios.

-Ya veo-Tsuna dijo siendo interrumpido por el rugir de su estómago, el rojo se disparó desde el cuello hasta las orejas. Giotto rio entre dientes.

-¿No has almorzado?, vamos almorzar junto yo tampoco he almorzado-Giotto dijo.

-No puedo todavía mi remplazo todavía no ha llegado.- Tsuna dijo con el sonrojo todavía.

-Yo! Tsuna ya llegue-Yamamoto entro con una caja de botellas agua, su sonrisa radiante vacilo un poco cuando sus ojos captaron a Giotto-Oh Giotto también está aquí.

-Hola Yamamoto-el rubio saludo viendo como Yamamato llega donde el moreno casi posesivamente pone su mano sobre el hombro del moreno. El rugir del estómago de Tsuna atrajo la atención de los dos hombres.

Yamamoto se carcajeo con ganas-Tsuna no has tenido el almuerzo, ve almorzar yo me quedo aquí.

-No hay problema puedo esperar hasta que Shoichi llegue-Yamamoto negó con la cabeza dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza de su amigo.

-No Tsuna usted puede yo me quedo hasta que llegue.

-Entonces vamos almorzar-Giotto dijo atrayendo la mirada del azabache su sonrisa nunca se fue pero no llego a sus ojos.

-Oh bueno vamos- Así los dos salieron del lugar.

Giotto puso su brazo en los hombros del moreno atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo, Tsuna pensó si eso era acoso sexual, desecho la idea no cree que el rubio sea de esas clases de personas.

Giotto siguió a Tsuna al local donde el almuerza, Giotto feliz lo siguió con tal de ser capaz de tener a Tsuna cerca no le importa dónde ir.

Ellos llegaron a un lugar bástate demacrado, Giotto se preguntó si el lugar era acto para comer, Tsuna feliz entro, Giotto se encogió de hombros si Tsuna iba debía ser un buen lugar. El lugar era pequeño algunas cuantas mesas y la barra, había una pizarra donde estaba escrito el menú y los precios, algunos adornos chinos por aquí por allá el lugar era acogedor.

-Bienvenidos-un hombre con ropa china roja salió al encuentro-Oh Tsunayoshi-kun vienes a almorzar vamos siéntate-el hombre chino dijo feliz.

-Hola Fong si vengo a almorzar hoy traigo un amigo.-Fong reconoció la presencia del rubio inclinándose un poco como saludo. Giotto sintió la mirada que igual que Yamamoto lo estaban analizando se dio cuenta que Tsuna tiene mucha gente sobreprotectora junto a él.

-Hola soy Fong el dueño de la tienda-Giotto sonrió extendió su mano.

-Soy Giotto Di Vongola gusto en conocerlo-Fong le devolvió el saludo.

-Entonces vamos siéntese Tsunayoshi lo mismo de siempre-recibiendo el asentimiento de Tsuna se volteo a ver el rubio-¿Usted?

-Lo mismo que pidió Tsuna-Fong tarareo y se metió al lugar que seguro era la cocina.

Giotto quería preguntar algo que le estaba molestando, no estaba seguro de preguntar seria entrometido pero el realmente quería saber. Giotto se movió nervioso de su asiento. Lo mejor era empezar con algo más casual, si era lo mejor.

-¿Cuántos años tiene Fuuta?-Giotto pregunto formando conversación con el moreno.

Tsuna se emocionó al hablar de su hijo-Tiene seis años-Tsuna dijo con tono orgulloso.

-Wow ¿entonces qué edad tienes?

-Veintitrés años y ya se me veo más joven siempre me dicen lo mismo-Tsuna dijo con un poco de indignación en su tono Giotto rio entre dientes es verdad Tsuna parece un adolescente.

-Su madre debe estar muy feliz de tener un hijo tan lindo-Giotto vio que la sonrisa de Tsuna cayó por un momento pero volvió rápidamente. Su intuición le advertido no decir más pero el de verdad necesitaba saber más de Tsuna-Su esposa debe ser muy feliz contigo-las palabras se dijeron la sonrisa de Tsuna se perdió completamente.

-Exesposa-dijo Tsuna muy suave.

-¿Cómo?

-Exesposa estamos divorciados-Giotto se golpeó la cabeza con su pared imaginaria debió seguir a su intuición lo peor es que se sentía un poco feliz de Tsuna estaba soltero en estos momento ¿Tendría una oportunidad?

* * *

Gracias por leer :D


	3. Recuerdos

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

El silencio era tan espeso que hacía difícil respirar Giotto se mordió la lengua había arruinado el humor del moreno al preguntar sobre su esposa.

Su matrimonio había sido como un falso pendiente de oro, el amor que Kyoko profeso fue tan débil como una ramita de un árbol seco. A diferencia de su amor que era fuerte como un roble de cien años. Kyoko se había convertido en su única familia después que sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente. Ese día las calles estaban húmedas y frías los neumáticos eran fácil de perder el control en el asfalto un conductor perdió el control atropellando a sus padres.

A la edad de quince años quedo huérfano, sin nadie en el mundo su padre no tenía un trabajo importante el seguro solo alcanzaba para lo esencial, su salud se deterioró considerablemente empezó a faltar clases preocupando a Takeshi que llegaba todas las tardes después de la escuela a visitarlo. Y así pasaron dos meses hasta que Reborn llego y patio su culo fuera de la casa. El hombre italiano obligo a reponerse de su perdida a mano dura, no podía dejarse morir sus padres no estarían felices si hijo muere solo por su propia negligencia.

Fueron largos meses tratando de recuperarse extrañaba a su padre idiota y su madre cariñosa todo lo había perdido. Reborn recurrió a Fong que era dueño del pequeño restaurante chino escondido en algún callejón, el chino sereno y sabio fue capaz de atravesar el muro que construyo Tsuna. Las sonrisas perdidas en los últimos meses poco a poco empezaron a volver como el sol que se asoma detrás de las nubes grises de invierno.

Tsuna empezó a ver a Reborn y Fong como sus nuevos padres. El italiano espartano pero cariñoso, el chino amable pero con severidad. Compartían horarios de comidas, Tsuna empezó a ir a la escuela alegrando a Yamamoto que su mejor amigo poco a poco recuperaba su vitalidad.

En sus dieseis primaveras el amor llego como ráfaga veraniega, la chica de cabello marrón y lindo ojos picoteo su corazón, al principió Tsuna se negó confesar su amor no era mejor partido que ella puede tener, era torpe y no era bueno en lo académico. Yamamoto animo diciendo que no tenía nada malo en intentar, en ese tiempo Yamamoto tenía un flechazo con su amigo italiano que conoció por internet.

Tsuna no tuvo que confesar su sentimientos la chica llego a él sin necesidad que moviera un dedo, la chica se confesó declarando que le gustaba porque era una persona amable, sensible y que ella no le importaba sus defectos Tsuna ese día agradeció a cada dios que conoce por compadecerse de su corazón. Su relación fue tortuosa por parte de la familia de Kyoko el hermano mayor de la mujer era sobreprotector, Kyoko tuve que interponerse en el camino de su hermano para que Tsuna no terminara con los huesos rotos.

Reborn a darse cuenta de su sobrino tenía novia como regalo a llegar casi a la adultez le dio una caja de condones, Tsuna grito de vergüenza ¿Quién regala condones?, acuso al hombre de patillas rizadas como pervertido. Reborn solo dijo que era solo para prevenir.

Los años pasaron y Tsuna no fue aceptado por la familia de su novia considerado poca cosa para su hija ellos alegaron como si vivieran en tiempos pasados, Reborn y Fong desaprobaron la actitud de los familiares de Kyoko era desagradable encontrar gente de mente cerrada.

Sin tomar parecer de sus padres adoptivos Tsuna tomo a Kyoko en una noche huyeron de sus casas Reborn casi lo mata la vida real no era una película romántica llena de escenas cliché, la mujer de cabello marrón defendió su amor diciendo que ellos se amaban. No quedo más que apoyarlos.

El embarazo no estaba planeado fue un desliz que transformo su amor en algo vano, Tsuna al abandonar la universidad las posibilidades de tener un trabajo mejor se fueron por el desagüe la mujer tampoco pudo seguir en la universidad y el deterioro de matrimonio creció hasta Kyoko llego con los papeles listos del divorcio el descaro de Kyoko fue tan grande que presumió su anillo de diamante regalo de su nueva pareja.

Algo que Tsuna tenía seguro era que su hijo no se lo quitaría era su sangre y Kyoko no era una buena madre para su hijo, gracias que el fallo fue a su favor el obtuvo la custodia de Fuuta. Tsuna informo el desinterés de Kyoko por su hijo que dejaba al bebe solo por horas la mujer no se negó ella quería ser libre como una ave que ha sido encerrada en una jaula ella extendió sus alas al basto azul no volvió a ver hacia atrás y Tsuna no volvió a ver su espalda alejarse él tenía otro camino que seguir uno donde él y Fuuta sean felices. No necesita el amor de una pareja mientras tenga a su hijo, sus padres adoptivos y a sus dos mejores amigos Tsuna se sentirá completo.

-Lo siento-Giotto dijo casi en un susurro.

Los labios de Tsuna se medió curvaron formando una pequeña sonrisa-No hay nada en que disculparse-ellos se quedaron en silencio otra vez acompañados del traqueo proveniente de la cocina del local.

En el interior de Giotto se debatía entre estar feliz o estar apenado por la situación de Tsuna, podía acercarse al moreno sin miedo a ser rechazado. También estaba la cuestión de que Tsuna es derecho si estaba casado no cree que le guste los hombres. No se puede amedrentar por cosas triviales Giotto decide que nada se pierde en intentarlo.

-Aquí tienes Tsunayoshi-Fong coloca sobre la barra un plato de cerdo con fideos chinos, el olor hace cosquillar las fosas nasales, las papilas gustativas ansían el sabor Tsuna casi se le cae la baba ver apetitoso platillo. Fong es excelente cocinero cuando cruzo la etapa de luto por sus padres el hombre chino pacientemente le daba de comer el sabor de la comida era diferente al de su madre pero tenían el mismo sentimiento transmitir felicidad atreves de la comida.

-Se ve delicioso-felicito Giotto viendo su propio plato.

-Por supuesto lo hizo Fong-con tono orgulloso y de admiración Tsuna dijo. Poco a poco la atmósfera densa se disipaba alejando malos recuerdos.

Fong rio Tsuna aunque tenga veintitrés años y sea padre sigue siendo como cuando lo conoció un chico inocente y frágil. Alentar a Tsunayoshi fue duro se negaba comer y a salir era casi un ermitaño sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar se había negado hablar con todos se había vuelto un cascaron sin vida. Reborn trato traerlo a la realidad a mano dura pero tuvo efecto inverso el chico se encerró mas en sí mismo. Cuando Reborn llego pidiendo ayuda fue una sorpresa el italiano orgulloso nunca pedía ayuda. Fong supo que el asunto era grave y que la persona que Reborn necesitaba que ayudara la quería mucho.

-¿Usted es de las compañías Vongola?-Fong pregunto.

-Sí, no sabía que conocía Vongola-Giotto dijo con fingida sorpresa. Tsuna escucho él nunca ha escuchado sobre Vungula ¿era un nombre extranjero? Muy absorto en degustar su plato que no escucha bien el nombre de la compañía de Giotto.

-Claro que se ¿Quién no ha escuchado de Vongola?-Tsuna por ejemplo el chico vive desconectado del mundo. Una de las compañías alimentaria más famosas del mundo.-informo. Fong desde que vio al rubio le pareció el apellido era conocido, un empresario tan poderoso como es Giotto está comiendo en su local con Tsunayoshi.

-¿De dónde conoces a Tsunayoshi?-el hombre chino fue directo al punto.

-Oh el llego hace unos días al minisúper-Tsunayoshi contesto aunque la pregunta no iba dirigida a él. Giotto sonrió a la respuesta dada ¿Quién diría que se enamoraría al ir a comprar vendad y analgésicos?

-Ya veo-de reojos vio a Giotto, que estaba siendo analizado como una rata de laboratorio.

Después de comer Tsuna y Giotto salieron del local satisfechos la comida fue agradable y la compañía también. Giotto no volvió a tocar el asunto de la ex-esposa de Tsuna sería tonto estropear el buen humor que había regresado al moreno era tiempo de regresar al trabajo Tsuna como un simple cajero pero feliz y Giotto como el presidente de una compañía que gana millones de dólares al año.

Fong vio salir a la pareja de hombres suspiro negando con la cabeza Giotto era demasiado evidente que tenía interés por Tsunayoshi solo que Tsunayoshi es demasiado denso para no ver que el hombre estaba dando señales por todo lado. Fong sonrió era otro de la gran lista de hombres que Tsuna atrae. El moreno es atractivo más para el género masculino, también es un imán para atraer a los pervertidos con su mirada inocente y su cuerpo menudo que es constantemente confundido por un adolescente.

Al minisúper llegaba un hombre era un acosador siempre observando a Tsuna tratando de tomar cualquier oportunidad para rozar sus manos con las del moreno, Tsunayoshi no sabía hasta que fue advertido por Takeshi el azabache había visto la presencia sospechosa del hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años y fue de esa forma que Tsunayoshi se dio cuenta que el hombre a veces lo seguía cuando salía de su turno de la noche.

Sus cuatro protectores no podían hacer nada si el acosador no hacia ningún movimiento hasta que una noche atrapo a Tsuna lo arrastro a un callejón oscuro donde las sombras son tenebrosas Tsuna creyó que ese día seria violado por un hombre asqueroso sino fuera por Hibari con su manía de patrullaje para conservar la paz de Namimori él hubiera sido humillado por el pervertido. El acosador fue mordido hasta la muerte y quien sabe que le paso después porque el hombre desapareció después que Reborn y los demás se dieron cuenta que casi viola a Tsuna en la oscuridad de la noche.

Takeshi cambio el horario nocturno de Tsuna por dos razones evitar que el moreno camine en las desiertas calles de noche y que pudiera cenar con Fuuta que siempre quedaba al cuidado de Fong. Por parte de Reborn recibió una severa reprimenda por ser descuidado ¿Qué hubiera hecho si Hibari no llega a tiempo? Fong ese día no defendió a Tsuna Reborn tenía razón el moreno tenía que ser menos denso para evitar futuros incidentes.

Tsuna llego a su lugar de trabajo y lo primero que escucho fue gritos voces que reconoció sonrió con diversión. Empujo la puerta dejando ver un airado hombre de cabello plateado, un feliz azabache y un hombre de ojos azul metálico.

-Takeshi, Hayato y Kyoya ¿Qué esta pasando?-los tres hombres volvieron a ver la figura pequeña que tenía una sonrisa pintada llena de diversión.

-Herbívoro ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames por mi nombre?-el cuervo dijo con tono frió. Tsuna señala con sus dedos las tantas veces, con el tiempo Tsuna perdió el miedo a Hibari era el sobrino de Fong dos gotas diferente con rasgos faciales casi iguales.

-¡Bienvenido Hayato! ¿Cuándo regresaste?-Tsuna ignora el aura de sed de sangre de Hibari.

-Tsuna-sama hace unas cuantas horas-Hayato contesta a su amigo. Tsuna levanta una ceja estaba curioso porque Hayato tenía las manos esposadas. Como si Takeshi sabe lo que estaba pensando Tsuna el hablo.

-Hayato esta arrestado-dijo después dio una carcajada sonora recibiendo un golpe en su costado por Gokudera-¡Ay eso duele!

-Cállense herbívoros molestos-Hibari alzo su tonfa amiga que sabe todo sus secretos de años.

-¿Hibari por qué Hayato está arrestado?-Tsuna pregunto inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado si Hayato no estuviera acostumbrado a los actos adorable de su amigo hubiera muerto de desangre nasal.

-Hayato peleo con una ancianita la última lata de comida de gato-Takeshi dijo tratando de no reír de la ridícula situación.

-Yo la vi primero-mascullo Hayato.

-Camina-ordeno Hibari-Por alterar el orden público quedas bajo arresto herbívoro delincuente.

-¡Quien llamas delincuente!-Hayato grita siendo arrestado por el hombre poderoso de toda Namimori el jefe de la policía Hibari Kyoya.

-¡Hayato! Takeshi y yo iremos a visitarte-Tsuna bromeó viendo como Hayato es arrastrado por Hibari fuera del local.

-Es agradable que Hayato haya regresado- dijo el azabache. Tsuna sonrió con picardía.

-¡Claro que es agradable! Alguien estaba muy triste hace un mes cuando Hayato dijo que tenía que regresar a Italia-Takeshi se sonrojo un poco. Gokudera el italiano que conoció por internet ahora tienen cinco años de una relación de pareja. Su relación es extraña Gokudera vive peleando con Yamamoto pero Tsuna puede ver claramente que hay un fuerte lazo que une a sus dos mejores amigos. Tsuna les desea la felicidad eterna se la merecen ellos se convirtieron en su nueva familia.

* * *

Ahora ya saben el por qué es tan protegido Tsuna por ser demasiado denso casi sale violado.

¡Ah! Gokudera fue detenido por Hibari por pelear una lata de comida para gato seguro Uri tiene mucha hambre lol

Gracias por leer :D


	4. Mamá

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

G se sentía cada minuto en estado de ebullición, ver la cara de Giotto era tan molesto, esa sonrisa tonta plantada en su cara. Eso no era lo que más le molestaba ¡No! G tocio preparando su garganta, no era que iba gritar como el buen gritador que es conocido solo recalcaría el error de su idiota jefe, que actualmente estaba en estado de enamoramiento como idiota sin remedio.

-Giotto-llamo casi con cariño a su amigo rubio.

-Unm.

-Me gustaría que te pongas a trabajar.

-Estoy trabajando-Giotto contesta dándole vuelta a la hoja para seguir la leyendo importante documento.

-¡No seas idiota!-G se rompió gritando se puso de pie-Tienes el jodido documento al revés, de hace horas-el pelirrojo tenía una gran vena que resaltando en su sien. Giotto sonrió al comprobar que lo dicho por su mano derecha era verdad.

-Oops-Giotto se levantó de su silla con gracia, G se puso en alerta Giotto en estado normal es idiota según G, ahora en estado de enamoramiento es el triple de idiota.

-Voy a tomar un descanso, estoy muy cansado-corrió hacia la puerta con agilidad giro el pomo de la puerta y, en un cerrar y abrir de ojo salió de la oficina temporal dejando a G con la boca abierta literalmente se puede ver humo que sale de sus oídos al darse cuenta de la situación actual.

-¡Te voy a matar!-G grito azotando la puerta preparándose para dar caza de un jefe irresponsable.

Tsuna estaba acomodando las latas de conserva en los estantes, hoy le había dicho a Haru que si podía cuidar un poco más a Fuuta, antes de ir por su hijo tendría que ir donde Reborn que le dijo que tenía hablar con él. Tsuna se estado preguntado que quiere el italiano espartano hablar, ha tratado de recordar si ha hecho algo malo.

Los chiles morrones eran maravillosamente interesantes porque Tsuna tenía una lata de ellos en su mano en sus últimos quince minutos. El sábado era el aniversario de muerto de sus padres, tenía que ir hacer limpieza a la lápida, sembrar algunas flores y dar sus respetos a sus padres fallecidos. Mostrarle a su hijo que cada vez está más grande y más hermoso; que lo está haciendo bien, con algunas dificultades las normales pero lo está haciendo bien.

-Bienvenidos-Shoichi se inclina dándole la bienvenida a los clientes que entraron al local.

El rubio como un globo que empieza a perder su gas, su cara sonriente empieza a desaparecer al ver un pelirrojo con gafas no un moreno adorable. G que llego después de él vio al adolescente detrás del mostrador dio un bufido.

-¡Ja! No esta-dijo recibiendo una mirada de Giotto que decía cállate que ya me di cuenta.

-Shoichi-kun puedes tomar tu descanso-el moreno salió de uno de los pasillo iluminado el rostro de cierto rubio, que no lo pensó dos veces en ir ayudar al moreno que llevaba en sus manos una caja plástica.

-Tsuna-el hombre pio dirigiéndose a Tsuna, que dio un respingo-Déjame ayudarte-tomo la caja aunque no sabía dónde ponerla, G puso los ojos en blanco ver a su servicial amigo, no es como si tuviera otras intenciones.

-Tsuna-sama ¿iras a ver a Reborn-san?-Hayato irrumpe en el lugar, acompañado de su novio que siempre lleva su sonrisa como su firma.

Todos se quedan viendo, como si estuvieran en un trance el primero en despertar fue Hayato que fulmino con la mirada al rubio que estaba junto a su amigo, señalando con su dedo acusador hablo -¿Quién eres tú?

G se exalto a ver al chico de ojos verdes-¡Mocoso deja de señalar!- Gokudera que lo vuelve a ver torcidamente chasqueo su lengua.

-¿Quién te hablo a ti rosita?- y se desato Troya. G por arte de magia saco un arco dispuesto perforar con su flecha el pecho de Hayato. Hayato no se quedó atrás sacando sus dinamitas almacenadas en alguna parte de sus bolsillos.

Tsuna palideció la última vez que Hayato uso sus dinamitas fueron mordidos hasta la muerte y le dolió como el infierno, aunque él puso su mejor cara de cachorro esa vez no fue perdonado. Giotto suspiro G siempre tan energético tendría que traer a Asari para que le ponga una correa perdón traer un poco de paz a su novio.

-Vamos, vamos chicos están asustando a Tsuna-Takeshi no quería que su negocio volara en pedazos y la única forma de detener a su novio era mencionar a Tsuna.

Cuando Hayato viajo a Japón para conocerse con Takeshi, cayó a los pies de Tsuna cuando vio el joven pequeño, con grandes ojos inocentes y todo era tanta ternura que golpeo su corazón al tener un fetiche por las cosas pequeñas y adorables que puede rivalizar con el fetiche de Hibari.

-Hayato baja eso-Tsuna rápido se movió entre los hombres de sangre caliente-Eso es peligroso.

Hayato avergonzado bajo sus pequeñas dinamitas, escondiéndolas quien sabe dónde miro a Tsuna que fue recompensado con una sonrisa, Yamamoto rio entre dientes ver a su novio como un cachorro ante Tsuna. Giotto no le gusto ser olvidado camino en dirección donde estaba Tsuna puso su brazo sobre el hombro.

La ceja de Hayato se crispó-¡Tu quita tus sucias manos!-Tsuna volvió a ver Giotto que tenía una sonrisa un poco extraña en su rostro. Con disimulo que no fue ignorado por todos Tsuna quito el brazo de Giotto.

-Giotto ¿necesitas algo?-Tsuna pregunto tratando de evitar una pelea con su sobreprotector de Hayato.

Giotto no sabía que decir no podía decir: vine a buscar un Tsunayoshi para llevar o algo así aunque la idea no era tan mala.-Onigiri-dijo.

Fuuta vio las madres ir por sus hijos, una mirada dio al ver esas sonrientes madres al recibir a sus hijos con los brazos abiertos ¿Dónde está mamá? El niño se preguntó ver que era casi el último en quedarse en la guardería, su padre le había dicho que llegaría un poco tarde.

-Fuuta ¿pasa algo?-I-Pin pregunto ver su amigo que tenía un semblante triste, su hermano Hibari Kyoya siempre llegaba tarde en recogerla después la llevaría donde su tío Fong.

-Mamá-el niño dijo I-Pin no entiende que quiere decir, ella no tiene mamá solo su hermano y su tío que la han estado cuidando desde que era un bebe-Nunca he visto a mi mamá, siempre he estado con papá ¿Dónde está ella?- I-Pin reflexiono por lo que dijo su amigo castaño, entonces ella sonríe.

-Dàgē debe saber dónde está-su hermano mayor como se acostumbró a llamar a Tsuna en su lengua madre.

Fuuta sonrió con gratitud tenía razón I-Pin su papá debe saber dónde está su madre. Cuando su padre llegue a recogerlo lo primero que hará es preguntarle por su madre.

Tsuna llego al bar Arcobaleno. Entro recibiendo una bala que rozo en su mejilla izquierda dando su grito característico busco a su agresor.

-¡Reborn eso es peligroso!-Tsuna camina hacia donde está el hombre de sombrero de fieltro.

-Dame-Tsuna ¿hay algo que debas contarme?-Reborn pregunta acariciando a su camaleón mascota.

-¿Eh? ¿Hay algo que deba contar?-replico Tsuna.

Reborn oculto su mirada en la sombra de su sombrero, con pasos elegantes y largos camino donde estaba Tsuna. Por alguna razón Tsuna sintió que sería golpeado así que hizo lo mejor que puede hacer retroceder.

-¿Haz conocido alguien nuevo?-Reborn pregunta acorralando a Tsuna contra la pared.

Tsuna hizo memoria, no ha conocido a nadie siempre está trabajando y los que siempre llegan al minisúper son los mismos clientes de años ¿entonces a que se refiere Reborn?

Reborn siguió esperando con paciencia la respuesta conociendo lo lento que es, seguro no cae que le está preguntando del importante presidente de Vongola que le conto Fong.

La realización llego a Tsuna, sonriendo respondió-¡Oh sí! Conocí a un extranjero Giotto, ha estado frecuentando el minisúper estas dos últimas semanas.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

Tsuna volvió a ver a Reborn con una cara llena de confusión, no sabe el porqué de su interrogatorio.

-Hoy quería onigiri con salmón y atún-fue la respuesta inocente que dio Tsuna. Colonello que estaba en el sitio rio entre dientes.

-¿Así que quería comerse un atún?-Colonello dijo recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de Reborn y una confusa por Tsuna.

Tsuna ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado-No Colonello-san era Onigiri- respondió haciendo reír mas al rubio camuflado.

Colonello recibió unos cuantos golpes por decir indirectas a su sobrino, y Tsuna recibió la misma letanía de que deje ser tan inocente y crédulo.

Reborn se ofreció llevar a Tsuna a recoger a su hijo y de paso mira al niño. Reborn le ofreció su casa a Tsuna para que no tuviera que pagar un apartamento, pero el moreno se negó dijo que tomaría toda la responsabilidad, aunque no lo diga en voz alta Reborn se orgullece de que el "dame-sobrino" ha madurado.

Los dos hombres llegaron enfrente de la guardería, Tsuna salió de Mercedes gris de Reborn siendo atacado por la niña adorable I-Pin y su hijo.

-I-Pin ¿Cómo estás? Tan linda como siempre-la niña china se sonrojo, ella por tener la cabeza afeitada siempre es confundida con un niño y siendo burlada por su aspecto.

- Dàgē I-Pin está bien-la niña sonrió. Tsuna sonrió con ternura.

-¿Hibari no ha venido por ti? ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?-Tsuna pregunta agachándose para que su hijo pueda darle un beso en la mejilla.

La niña asintió, Fuuta sonrió y agarro la mano de la niña para ir dentro del carro y saludar a su tío Reborn. Mientras Tsuna se quedó llamando a Kyoya.

Después de recibir un te morderé hasta la muerte si le pasa algo a mi hermana Tsuna entro al automóvil asegurándose que los niños tienen su cinturón de seguridad bien puesto.

-Papá-llamo Fuuta.

-Si Fuuta.

-¿Dónde está mamá?-el niño pregunta-¿Por qué ella no vive con nosotros?

Tsuna sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco ¿Qué debe decir? Su hijo no recuerda a la mujer, la última vez que estuvieron todos juntos fue hasta su primer año de vida. Tsuna le dio una mirada a Reborn en busca de ayuda, pero el hombre de patillas rizadas no dio señales de que lo ayudaría.

* * *

Fuuta pregunta por su madre (se agarra el cabello) no se como escribir en el siguiente capitulo.

¿Qué debe decir Tsuna a su hijo? Ummm no se ¡aiissh!

Gracias por leer.


	5. Tío

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Haría cualquier cosa por no pasar por esto, prefería amputarse un dedo de la mano sin anestesia por no pasar por esto. ¿Cómo un padre le puede decir a su hijo que su madre prefirió dinero que él? Decirle que la mujer que lo pario, sin vacilar lo dejo atrás por la felicidad falsa que da el dinero ¿Cómo puede un padre decir eso? Cuando prometió jamás herirlo, solo esas palabras harían que su preciado tesoro sienta dolor.

No odia a Kyoko, esos sentimientos no son necesarios pensaba, ahora que está en esa difícil situación es difícil que ese sentimiento se acurruque en su pecho. Ver esos ojos caramelos llenos de expectativa por la respuesta hace su pecho se apreté, ¡Dios! ¿Por qué ponerle en su camino tan difícil prueba?

Sentados en los mullidos almohadones, junto a la pequeña mesa estaban tres personas, uno de ellos tenía la difícil situación de decirle a su hijo donde está su madre. Con un suspiro pesado se entregó a lo inevitable, después de todo tarde o temprano su hijo se enteraría; aunque prefería que hubiera sido tarde.

-Fuuta. –llamo.

-¿Si?

Se levantó de su lugar y fue donde estaba su hijo, de rodillas puso sus manos en los pequeños hombros de su hijo. De reojo vio a Reborn, tranquilo sorbiendo su café, gruño un poco, no le costaba nada en ayudarlo un poco.

-Mamá, vive en la ciudad vecina. Esa cuidad se llama Kokuyo, por eso ella no vive con nosotros.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no vamos por ella y la traemos? –la inocencia goteo en cada palabra.

-Mamá no puede vivir con nosotros. Fuuta escúchame, mamá no puede porque ella tiene una nueva familia, con esa familia ella vive en Kokuyo.

-¿Mamá no me quiere?

-¡No, mamá te quiere! ¡Por supuesto que te quiere! – no podía hablar mal de esa mujer, aunque quisiera no lo hará, eso sería caer muy bajo –Mamá tiene un nuevo esposo, Kyoko ya no quiere a papá, pero eso no significa que no te quiere. ¿Lo entiendes Fuuta?

Vacilante asintió a lo que su padre dijo, no muy seguro el por qué su madre ya no quiere a su padre, si su papá es increíble. Cuando está enfermo le hace caldo de pollo riquísimo, siempre lo deja ganar en los juegos, lo lleva al parque los fines de semana aunque sabe que está muy cansado, y sobre todo las cosas siempre lo recibe con los brazos abiertos, con un cálido abrazo.

Tsuna sonrió, revolviendo el cabello castaño de Fuuta, se dispuso regresar a su lugar. Un suave agarre hizo que volviera ver a su hijo que tenía la mirada oculta bajo el flequillo; vacilante alzo su mirada para enfrentar a su padre.

-Yo, quiero ver a mamá. –un jalón en su pecho sintió Tsuna, sabe que Kyoko vive en Kokuyo pero no tiene más información. Con un suspiro cansado y resignado miro a su hijo.

-Papá le dirá Kyoko, que la quieres ver, solo tienes que esperar un poco ¿De acuerdo? –su hijo sonrió con alegría y asintió.

Reborn chasqueo la lengua, con disgusto pensó en la castaña. Miro a Tsuna, que solo se limitó a sorber su café, ignorando su mirada. Dio otra mirada a Fuuta que feliz bebía su jugo de manzana, esperando con ansias el día que se encuentre con su madre.

Tsuna acompañó a Reborn fuera del edificio, con un incómodo silencio ellos llegaron al Mercedes-Benz.

-¿Dónde se supone que vas encontrar a Kyoko? –pregunto Reborn.

-Iré mañana donde Ryohei, después de todo es el tío de Fuuta no creo que se oponga.

-Ese hombre siempre ha sido una cabeza hueca, ¿Crees va entender?

-No lo sé, es la única opción que tengo. –Reborn abrió la puerta de su automóvil, antes de irse le revolvió el cabello a Tsuna, como señal de apoyo. El gesto fue bien recibido, Reborn nunca lo va abandonar, ni sus otros amigos.

El día empezó como los anteriores, levantarse temprano para dejar el pequeño hogar ordenado. Despertar a su hijo y llevarlo donde Haru; después ir a Yamamoto 24, pero su día tuvo un ligero cambio tenía que ir a buscar a Sasagawa Ryohei.

Pidió permiso a Takeshi para ausentarse por unas cuantas horas, Yamamoto se ofreció acompañarlo. Tsuna rechazó la oferta, no podía vivir siempre abusando de la bondad se su amigo.

Camino un par de calles hasta que llego al gimnasio, leyó el nombre del lugar El gusano peludo Extremo, siempre supo que Ryohei le faltaba la inteligencia, y ahora lo comprueba quien pone _El gusano peludo Extremo_. El lugar era simple, a simple vista era una simple almacén, la puerta corrediza de metal estaban abiertas, en el fondo se escuchaba los puñetazos que se daban al saco de arena, el olor repugnante a sudor rancio golpeo los sentidos de Tsuna, que arrugo su nariz al fuerte olor.

En su camino se encontró hombres con sus músculos bien definidos, un poco de envidia sintió, se miró sus brazos flacos sin masa muscular, razón que siempre lo confunden con un adolescentes. En el ring pudo ver el hombre de cabello blanco, siempre con una tirita blanca en su nariz; espero hasta que el hombre terminara para poder hablar y salir rápido de ese lugar que estaba haciendo sentirse mareado.

Fueron unos largos quince minutos esperando, hasta que termino su entrenamiento, de un salto se bajó del ring con las gotas de sudor corriendo en su cuerpo. Su ceño apareció cuando vio a Tsuna enfrente de él.

-Buenas Sasagawa-san. –Tsuna con cortesía saludo.

-Sawada, que negocio te trae por aquí. –Ryohei pregunto, mientras se secaba el sudor con la toalla caqui.

-Quiero hablar con Kyoko.

-Usted no tiene que estar buscándola, ella está casado con otro hombre.

-Lo sé muy bien Sasagawa-san, y antes que diga algo más, no vine porque este interese en ella estoy aquí por mi hijo, su hijo. Fuuta quiere verla, no puedo negar a que tenga el deseo de ver a la mujer que lo trajo al mundo; como dije Sasagawa-san me tiene sin cuidado como este Kyoko, pero si mi hijo quiere verla no me queda otra que aceptarlo y buscarla.

-Kyoko tiene otra familia, tiene un hijo de tres años con Mochida, no sé si ella va querer ver a su otro hijo.

-Por favor Sasagawa-san, no le estoy pidiendo esto por mí sino por su sobrino, aunque no lo vea como su familia. No le niegue conocer a su madre, además es Kyoko la que decide si no desea ver a Fuuta.

Ryohei miro a Tsuna, recuerda los años de adolescencia cuando no podía hablar sin tartamudear, ahora es un hombre que puede hablar perfectamente y mirando a los ojos, ha crecido, ha maduro. Rascándose la cabeza, miro al hombre de menor estatura.

-Bien, le daré el número de Kyoko.

Tsuna salió del lugar apestoso a testosterona, con el número de Kyoko, también le dio la dirección de su nueva casa, era más cómodo llamarla y que sea ella que viaje a Namimori, después de todo es lo menos que puede hacer después de abandonarlos.

Se fue al parque donde se dejó caer en una de las bancas, saco su teléfono celular de un viejo modelo Nokia. Los números estaban desgatados, para Tsuna no era necesario verlos tenia memorizado la posición de cada uno.

Giotto salió a correr, después de unos días sin descaso y excesivos gritos G, su cerebro y sus oídos necesitaban un descaso. Quería ir al minisúper, al final decidió que no, Tsuna lo podía considera alguna clase de pervertido acosador, y lo que quiere es que enamore de él, no asustarlo.

Salió con un chándal negro y unas zapatillas deportivas y su iPod Touch. Había pasado unos días anteriores por un parque, iría allí para su calentamiento, sin sospechar que se encontraría a cierto moreno acongojado.

Tsuna suspiro una vez más escampándose su felicidad con cada suspiro, han sido tantos suspiros en solo dos días que la mitad de su felicidad se han ido. Hablar con Kyoko no fue tan espantoso como creyó, la mujer acepto verse con él, antes de ir a verse con su hijo.

Se verían el día siguiente en una pequeña cafetería, donde solían ir a comer parfait en su adolescencia. No sería como esas escenas de películas románticas donde dos amantes se encuentran, después que el chico regresa de la guerra, no, no sería así el amor que alguna vez sintieron desapareció después que la realidad les golpeo en la cara.

Sus ojos brillaron de alegría, sería el destino que los une, ahí algunos cuantos metros estaba su delirio, vestido tan anticuado como siempre, sin quitarle lo encantador que es. Con alegría troto donde estaba Tsuna.

-Tsunayoshi, que agradable sorpresa. –Giotto dijo, sin molestarse a ocultar su alegría.

-¡Ah, Giotto-san! –Tsuna se preguntó cómo es posible que siempre se encuentre con ese extranjero, ¿Acaso tiene un GPS para poderlo localizar? Riendo un poco desecho ese pensamiento, es solo casualidad.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-¡Claro! –Giotto se sentó junto a Tsuna, en un pequeño silencio incómodo. El rubio de reojo miro al chico que tenía una cara un poco triste, era evidente que algo que estaba en su cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo Tsunayoshi?, te ves un poco cabizbajo. –con preocupación Giotto pregunto.

Tsuna alzo su mirada, se cuestionó si estaría bien hablar con el extranjero de sus preocupaciones. Se acaban de conocer solo un par de semanas, seria desagradable despotricar sus preocupaciones a un desconocido, aun así necesitaba dejar salir todo ese sentimiento de opresión que tiene en su pecho.

-Mi hijo, quiere encontrarse con su madre.

-¿Y eso está mal?

-¡Sí! Bueno no, no es malo que un hijo quiera ver a su madre, la cosa es que Kyoko no es una buena madre. Ella nos dejó porque no le podía dar una vida llena de comodidades, no es secreto para nadie que sepan que no tengo dinero suficiente; solo basta ver donde vivo para que se den cuenta.

-¿Ella los dejo por dinero? –con incredulidad pregunto Giotto.

-Sí, ninguno de los dos pudimos terminar la universidad porque ella quedo embarazada, tuvimos que abandonar muchas cosas. Después nuestra relación empezó a caer, al final ella encontró un hombre que podía darle lo que yo no podía. –con suspiro profundo termino de decir.

Era indignante como una madre pude ser tan caradura, si fuera el no dejaría que su hijo vea a esa mujer. Entendía que el niño era el que quería verla, y como su padre no se pude negar, como desea aliviar un poco el sufrimiento de su moreno.

-¿Ella acepto verlo?

-Sí, quedamos vernos mañana en una cafetería, para hablar que día puede ver a Fuuta. No quiero que ella diga algo innecesario por eso le pedí vernos antes, ya sabes como que le diga que por su padre pobre lo dejo. –dio una risa sin humor.

-Eso no es divertido Tsunayoshi –reprendió Giotto –Tsunayoshi ¿Puedo acompañarte mañana, cuando te encuentres con ella? Como un apoyo.

Tsuna lo miro con sus ojos grandes llenos de sorpresa, un desconocido estaba dándole palabras de apoyo. Un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, se sintió especial para Giotto.

-Gracias Giotto-san, creo que es mejor ir solo, después de todo es como una cita de negocios, entre más rápido mejor.

-¡Hey, que te dije sobre el San!, solo Giotto. –dijo despeinado el cabello castaño.

-¡Hey, me estas despeinando! –reprocho Tsuna, apartando la mano grande y cálida del rubio extranjero.

Los dos se rieron, Giotto se sintió aliviado pudo por lo menos hacer reír a ese padre soltero que ha padecido bastante. En secreto estaba maquinando ir a vigilar la reunión de su moreno, con esa mujer tonta que desperdicio la felicidad por unas cuantas monedas. Aunque le agradece, así le da la oportunidad para que Tsuna se enamore de él.

* * *

En el próximo cap. aparece kyoko, si esa mujer ingrata que hizo sufrir a Tsu-Tsu.

Pase días pensando como escribir este capitulo, solo ayer mientras dormitaba fluyo la inspiración XD No hice a Ryohei bullicioso porque son ya adultos, mas maduros, ademas Tsuna no es de su agrado ya saben.

¡Ah, no se si quedo bien este capitulo! espero que les haya agradado aunque sea un poquito, gracias por leer.


	6. Kyoko

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Regreso a su trabajo feliz, con una sonrisa tonta pintada. Shoichi no cuestiono la sonrisa, siempre creyó que Tsuna es alguien demasiado amable y alegre. Paso saludando al pelirrojo, colocándose el delantal azul, agarro la escoba y salió a barrer la entrada del minisúper, Giotto le alegro el día, era divertido escucharlo hablar, Tsuna se dijo a si mismo que obtuvo un nuevo hermano. Cuan equivocado estaba porque Giotto, lo menos que lo miraba era como un hermano. Giotto desea ver a Tsuna debajo de su cuerpo, jadeando y gritando de placer y los hermanos no son así, al menos que sea una relación incestuosa, pero eso es otra historia.

El día paso rápido sin prisa, invitado a ver un partido baseball en el apartamento de Yamamoto y Gokudera, al principio se negó, después de varias veces de insistir acepto Tsuna. Llamo a Reborn para que cuidara a su hijo hasta que él pueda ir para recogerlo, ya sabía que esa noche dormiría en el lujoso apartamento del italiano su hijo.

Advirtiendo que no le enseñara nada violento a Fuuta, como usar un revólver o cualquier cosa que pusiera en peligro la vida de su hijo. Tsuna conocía muy bien a Reborn, sabía que hombre perteneció a los bajos fondos de Italia, de vez en cuando todavía hace trabajos de alguna familia mafiosa, así que no tenía que le enseñara cosas innecesarias a su hijo.

Con un _tal vez_ el hombre se comprometido a cuidar a Fuuta, sin garantía que no le enseñe el arte de mundo subterráneo. El minisúper estaba abierto las veinticuatro horas al día, sin embargo eso no impedía la reunión de hombre como la bautizo Gokudera. Tsuyoshi se encargaba de atender el lugar, cuando esas pocas reuniones se daban.

Tsuyoshi es un maestro del sushi, que hubiera querido que su hijo siguiera sus pasos, lamentable Takeshi era alérgico a los mariscos y eso incluía al pescado. Así le que ayudo abrir otro negocio que lo ayudara a sostenerse en lo económico. A las seis de la tarde los tres jóvenes adultos se despidieron de mayor de los Yamamoto, en dirección al apartamento de Takeshi, donde verían el partido de los Gigantes de Yomiuri_ vs _Halcon of Soffbank, la realidad es que al único que le emocionaba era Takeshi, por algo su fiel amante le decía Monstruo del Baseball.

Con grandes bolsas de cerveza y bocadillos para picar entraron al sitio. No era un apartamento lujoso, eso sí, mucho mejor que el de Tsuna que era un huevo. Los pisos de madera, siempre limpios ya que Gokudera es maniático de la limpieza, habían dos habitaciones una que usaban el dueño para hacer cosas adultos con su novio, y la de invitados. Cerca de la ventana estaba un gran librero que cada día tenía menos espacio, acumulados libros de biotecnología, libros que pertenecían a Gokudera que solo eran entendidos por su dueño y tal vez sus alumnos de la universidad de Tokio que quedaba a una hora de Namimori donde daba clases.

Fuuta le encantaba estar con Reborn, su abuelo como a veces le decía reprendido con manotazo juguetón en la cabeza, por el hombre italiano. Para Fuuta, el apartamento de Reborn era como una casa, era enorme, tenía cuatro habitaciones, la sala de estar, sala de televisión y la cocina era enorme llena de artefactos que lo más seguro que jamás fueron utilizados, ya que hombre de patillas rizadas no sabe cocinar; con costo sabe hacer su espresso.

Dejo caer su mochila color beige al suelo de mármol perla, haciendo una carrera a sentarse en el mullido sofá de piel gris, que lo más seguro que fueran más caro que la renta de donde vive. Rebotando, tomo el control de televisor, lo encendió y se puso en búsqueda de algún anime que estuvieran dando.

Reborn no dijo nada, sonrió como poco lo hace. El hombre italiano tiene una maestría en negocios internacionales, económicamente está perfectamente, más lo pueden llamar hombre rico, sin embargo no se jacta de su poder. Dueño de varios negocios, viendo de reojo a Fuuta que estaba concentrado en la televisión, se fue a la cocina alistar unas dulceras para poner el helado napolitano favorito del niño.

-Fuuta ¿De verdad quieres ver a tu madre? –pregunto Reborn entregándole la dulcera color jade al niño.

-Sí, yo la quiero ver, no me acuerdo como es ella ¿Por qué mamá no vive con nosotros? Sé que papá está ocultando algo. –dijo llevándose una cucharada de helado a la boca, sintiendo esa sensación placentera que da el producto frió.

-No puedo decirte nada si tu padre no lo autoriza.

-Pero yo quiero saber. –replico el morenito haciendo mohín, es claro que tiene el gen de Tsuna, solo el moreno mayor puede hacer esa clase de gesto sin parecer tonto.

-Dime algo Fuuta ¿Te irías con tu madre, si ella te lo pide?

-¡Jamás! Nunca dejaría solo a papá. Seguro que se sentiría muy triste si me voy, y yo también; papá es el mejor de todo el mundo. –extendió sus brazos para enfatizar lo dicho.

Reborn asintió, complacido por la respuesta, estaba seguro que su Dame-sobrino o Dame-hijo que lo último es la forma más correcta que se ambos se ven, no se quedaría sin su hijo.

Las latas de cervezas iban en descenso, cada vez menos y cada vez más ebrios. Las risas tontas Yamamoto explicando por milésima vez como se mueve el baseball, lástima que dicho deporte no es una materia que tenga doctorado universitario, si no Yamamoto tendría uno.

-Entonces el enano quiere ver esa mujer estúpida. –dijo Gokudera con las mejillas polvoreadas de rojo por el alcohol.

-Sí, mañana voy a ir a verme con Kyoko, para coordinar cuando puede verse con Fuuta.

-Por mi haría volar esa mujer estúpida, tengo que aconsejar al enano sobre esa mujer.

-Vamos, vamos Hayato después de todo es la madre. –replico Yamamoto.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Takeshi, Hayato no puedes hablar mal de su madre.

-¿Y si esa mujer logra convencer al enano irse con ella? –como un ladrillo le cayó en cabeza, lo dicho por Hayato.

-Esperemos que no. –dijo el moreno con tristeza, renuente en creer que su hijo se fuera de su lado.

-No creo que Fuuta se vaya con ella, Fuuta te adora Tsuna, no te preocupes. –le dio una palmadita en la espalda a su amigo, antes de gritar _Home run._

Y como Tsuna lo predijo se quedó en el apartamento de su amigos por el estado de ebriedad, y su hijo con Reborn en el lujoso apartamento. Reborn siempre le ha insistido que se vaya a vivir con él, o por lo menos que le dejo ayudar a pagar un mejor lugar para vivir, peticiones que son rechazadas, por estupidez o terquedad se niega a aceptar más ayuda que le dan. Siempre dice que tomara la responsabilidad criar a su hijo con su esfuerzo, para que su hijo nunca deje de estar orgulloso de su padre, como lo estuvo del suyo.

A las dos de la tarde Tsuna llego al Coure d' Arcobaleno, donde tenía la cita con su exmujer. Entro al sitio buscando la mesa más alejada del lugar esperando que la mujer llegara puntual por una vez en su vida, ya que en la adolescencia siempre llegaba tarde a las citas.

-¿Puedo saber dónde vas con ese ridículo disfraz? –solicito G.

Giotto llevaba una capa de Drácula de una película antigua, un gorro de Sherlock Holmes, lentes oscuros de sol, camisa blanca de botones y pantalón negro. Orgullo de atuendo miro a G.

-Voy de incógnita, para ver si Tsunayoshi está bien.

-Ya. Acosar. –replico G, sin tratar de ocultar su sarcasmo.

-Ya que estamos eso ¿Puedes ser mi sabueso? –recibiendo una manotazo que hizo que revelara sus hebras rubias, que salieron cuando el gorro se le desacomodo.

Aun así se unió con Giotto en la misión no autorizada, de vigilar (acosar) a Tsuna.

Como era de esperar la mujer no llego puntual, con diez minutos de atraso llego a la cafetería. Kyoko se pavoneo en el sitio como una modelo de alta costura. Llevaba un cárdigan de Alessandro Dell ' Acqua, una falda de bordada de Cristian Dior, sandalias con flores y cuña de Prada y un bolso de Carolina Herrera. No es como si Tsuna conociera de diseñadores y marca, si la ha visto han sido en _Vogue_ que ordena en los estantes de revista en su lugar de trabajo.

Tsuna lleva una simple camiseta blanca, un mezclilla negro y sus converse grises desgastadas por los insensibles años.

-Ha sido un tiempo Tsuna. –la mujer se sentó enfrente de su exesposo.

-Sí, lo ha sido.

-Vamos a pedir algo antes de hablar. –sugirió la mujer.

-No, mejor terminemos esto rápido, no estamos aquí como una cita para recordar viejos momentos. Además ¿No es que tienes un hijo de tres años? ¿Quién lo está cuidando?

-Su nana. No recuerdo que fueras tan frió. –suspiro dramáticamente.

En unas cuantas mesas estaba el rubio discreto, que arrancaba todas miradas de todas las chicas del lugar; como un _Sir_ ingles se miraba. G resoplo quitándole de un golpe el gorro de Sherlock Holmes, comentando que se miraba ridículo. Agudizando el oído Giotto, como un murciélago trato de escuchar la conversación que no era de su incumbencia.

-Como dije, Fuuta te quiere ver ¿Cuándo puedes ir a verlo?

-En tres días salgo para Nueva York, sabes la capital de la moda…

-No me interesa esas cosas Kyoko. –interrumpió a la mujer.

-Bueno, como decía, puedo llevarlo conmigo a Nueva York sería un mes ¿Qué te parece?

-No, Fuuta no tiene pasaporte, y no dejaría que Fuuta viaje contigo.

-¡Me ofendes! –la mujer dijo horrorizada –¡Soy su madre! No hay nada de malo que viaje conmigo, no es como que lo fuera dejar solo.

-Si claro, aun así no. Será entonces cuando regreses de tu viaje.

-Si tú lo dices.

-kyoko, no te pido que pases todos los días con Fuuta, eso es imposible, lo único que te pido es que lo llames, o por lo menos lo vengas a ver una vez al mes. Eres su madre después de todo –dijo subrayando lo último. Tomando el último trago de agua que había pedido, cuando esperaba a su exesposa se levantó –Entonces, cuando regreses llámame para ponernos de acuerdo cuando pueden verse.

Se dio la vuelta, en seguida sus ojos cayeron en las inconfundibles cabelleras rubia y rosa que estaban a dos mesas antes. Que no los había visto por estar de espalda.

-¿Giotto? –dijo Tsuna alzando una elegante ceja.

-¡Oh, Tsunayoshi! ¡Que sorpresa, encontrarnos en este lugar! ¿No G? –dijo mirando a su amigo con una mirada que decía: no te atrevas a decir que lo estaba espiando.

G puso los ojos, sonriendo al moreno –Hola Conejo-san, no estamos aquí para espiarte ni nada de eso, solo estamos comiendo Milhojas. –para fundamentar lo dicho señalo las placas con el postre.

-¿Tus amigos? –pregunto Kyoko.

-Sí, mis amigos. –respondió Tsuna. Giotto agrego mentalmente futuro esposo, sin embargo Tsuna todavía no lo sabe.

* * *

Creo que me esta quedando muy acosador Giotto U.U

Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo capitulo :D


End file.
